The HUGE problem
by XxMelissajaydxX
Summary: Jenny has moved from america to live with her mum and her mum's boyfriend, when she tells her mum that she is pregnant and begs her not to tell Sonic, but when sonic finds out, Jenny is prepared to run away
1. The secrets out

Wow! A story, this is my first story on this new account, if you want to check out ma other stories visit: Melissa-jayd. I don't think there good but if you like them then good! Anything replaced with a coughis something I'm not writing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The **HUGE** problem.

"MOM!! I need you to come here quick, I need to tell you something." Shouted Jenny, Amy's 15-year-old daughter. Amy Rose ran up the stairs and into Jenny's en-suite bedroom. Jenny was holding a plastic stick in her left hand, Amy sat next to her, "is that what I think it is Jenny?" asked Amy. There was a long pause, "mom, I'm pregnant, please don't tell dad." Jenny blurted out; Amy's face dropped, "I have to, we don't keep secrets in this house." Amy shouted Sonic upstairs. When Sonic entered the room Amy told him the bad news.

"PREGNANT! PREGNANT! I HAVE TOLD YOU SO MANY TIMES JENNY, IF YOUR GONNA HAVE…, cough , USE A FLIPPING COMDOM. WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO PAY FOR AN ABORTION… YOUR NOT KEEPING IT," … sonic was rudely interrupted…"we could let her keep It." said Amy, who was pregnant at 15 herself. "KEEP IT! KEEP IT!! WHAT, AND LET PEOPLE THINK THAT SHE'S SOME SLUT WHO GOES AROUND WITH HER SKIRT UP HER ARSE AND WILL HAVE cough WITH ANYONE WITH A FULLY-FUNCTIONING COCK BETWEEN IT'S LEGS!" screamed Sonic.

Jenny started to cry, her dad has never shouted at her like that before. Jenny threw the pregnancy test at her dad and stormed down the stairs and out the house. She ran to her best mate Melissa's house.

"What's up jenny… has your dad found out about the you-know-what?" asked Melissa, Melissa invited Jenny in and took her upstairs; Jenny told Melissa everything that happened. "So your Mom is cool with you having the baby but your dad basically called you a slut who will shag anyone with a fully-functioning cock!" said Melissa astonished by what Jenny's dad said. "Do you think your Mum will let me stay here tonight 'coz I don't think that I can face that idiot of a dad?" asked Jenny, "erm, yeah she should be, I'll just check," said Melissa. "Mum, can Jenny stay over tonight, its getting dark and I can't walk her home now." Melissa asked her mum from the top of the stairs. "yes, she can but only for tonight." Replied Melissa's mum.

--That night—

"OMG!! Seriously, what did he shout?" whispered Jenny, "well he shouted my name, then shouted that he loved me, because he left me the day before, so I stopped, turned around he started to run towards me, he could tell that I have been crying that morning, you know that coz u saw me, then he came up to me said he was sorry and the grabbed my hand and took me to dinner. The best part is that when the main course came there was a ring at the bottom of my water!! Then he got down on one knee and proposed!! In front of everyone, then someone came up to us and you'll never guess who it was," Melissa paused, "who?" said Jenny. "Our form tutor, Miss Stevenson, she congratulated me." Whispered Melissa cheerfully. Jenny's face lit up, "Miss Stevenson was actually happy for you, she's usually biting your head off." Melissa's mobile phone rang, "hello?" Melissa answered, "yes jenny is here but she's too upset to talk at the moment, she's staying at mine tonight to cool off." Melissa replied down the phone, "Okay, bye."

Melissa's Mum knocked on the bedroom door, "girls, get some sleep, you've been talking for ages." She said. Melissa's face dropped, "do you think she heard me talk about the proposal and your you-know-what?" Melissa asked. "Nah! I'm tired, I'm going to sleep, what about you?" Jenny asked. "Yeah." Yawned Melissa

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N. Jenny is a 15-year-old girl from one of Amy's previous relationships, she moved from Chicago a year ago, before she moved in with her mum she was living with her real dad. Sonic is not Jenny's real father he just lives with Amy, jenny calls him dad coz he acts more like a dad.)


	2. Baby chlothes

(A/N) My next chapter, this one is really good, I think it explains a lot. This on is mainly about Jenny and Melissa. This one is a pretty long chapter. Please review.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Baby clothes.

-Next Day-

⌠Do you want to bunk off school and come shopping with me?■ Jenny asked wafting her deep red hair out of her face. Jenny and Melissa set off for school. ⌠HELL YEAH! School is always boring on a Tuesday, especially when we have assembly.■ Replied Melissa brushing her shiny wet blonde hair. ⌠Erm... Melissa, you have mascara all under your eyes!■ Laughed Jenny. ⌠GRR! That always happens, it only happens when we have Miss Mills first lesson in the morning.■ Melissa complained pulling her pink compact mirror and tissues out of her pink diamante studded bag. Melissa re-applied Mascara to her Brown eyelashes.

When they got into town they switched off their mobiles. ⌠Now we don▓t want our parents or the school phoning us.■ They both chorused together. Jenny dragged Melissa into a baby shop to look at the prams and clothes. ⌠You▓re looking already, your not even 3 months yet.■ Melissa said. Jenny fell silent. ⌠Actually I'm 4 months gone already. When my mum and dad found out i was just making sure that i am actually pregnant.■ Jenny admitted. ⌠Ooh, are you excited.■ Melissa squealed quietly. ⌠To tell you the truth, i am really excited coz now i have a bump, look!■ Said Jenny, showing Melissa her bump.

A shore clerk walked up to the girls, ⌠hello and welcome to Baby's ▒R▓ us. How can i help you two ... erm ... girls.■ Said the store clerk sweetly. Jenny and Melissa glared at the young lady. ⌠Erm yea, I'm looking for a pram for a newborn baby. And we need some clothes.■ Jenny said looking humiliated, as she was the youngest customer in the shop. ⌠Ok, if you would follow me please, don▓t worry we won▓t tell anyone, we get pregnant girls your age all the time, we▓re not allowed to tell, store policy.■ Said the lady. The woman looked at Melissa, ⌠so how far gone are you?■ She asked. ⌠Erm, I▓m not pregnant, at least not yet.■ Melissa said with a smile on her face. ⌠Why do you need to know how far-gone i am?■ Jenny asked patting her stomach. ⌠ Because there are different prams for different ages, there▓s this one which is for newborn babies, it has a headrest and a basket.. Then there▓s this one for 18 months and over, it has a parent tray and a basket. We have them in assorted colours; do you know what sex the baby is yet?■ Continued the store clerk. ⌠Erm no, i find out tomorrow, would i be able to come back tomorrow ad get the pram in the colour i want■ Jenny asked. ⌠Yes of course you can.■ Said the store clerk. Melissa and Jenny walked out of the shop, ⌠what did you mean, at least not yet?■ Jenny asked Melissa. ⌠Well me and my Chris was talking last week about all these people having a child and the conversation sort of drifting into Chris asking what would my mum say if i got pregnant at 15, and i asked my mum what she would do if, by accident, i got pregnant and she said, well there's nothing she could do, she would just have to put up with it, then she started going on about that if i did i would be a great mum and that Chris would be the perfect dad, i think my mum has taken a shine to Chris. And then on Saturday night my mum started to quiz me on what to do if i did get pregnant. I think I▒m going to ask my mum if i could get pregnant, and get my own flat so that the baby wouldn▓t bother her.■ Melissa said confidently. Jenny had a big smile on her face. ⌠If you do get pregnant, then your baby and my baby will be able to play with each other.■

- Later that night -  
⌠Mum, you do like Chris, don▓t you? Melissa asked nervously. ⌠Yes, course I do, he cares a lot about you, why?■ Melissa▓s mum said. ⌠Well after school i went to Chris▓s house and we started talking, i told him about what you had said and all that, Then we started to talk about how great it would be if i did have a baby, he said that he would stick by me, get a job, and when i have finished school we could get a flat together, so i was wondering, because you said that i am mature enough to cope, can i get pregnant? Please?■ Melissa pleaded. Melissa▓s mum went silent. ⌠Erm, yes, as long as you can prove that you can be an adult about it and don▓t go round school tomorrow bragging.■ Melissa▓s mum said.

Melissa walked to Chris▓s house and told him the good news, ⌠Really, your mum is cool with it, well what are we waiting for, lets go, my mum has gone to the pub with my dad so they won▓t be back till really late tonight. I▓ll just say you stayed because we were talking till really late and it was too late for you to walk home.■ Chris said really excited. Melissa and Chris ran upstairs into Chris▓s room and they tried for a baby. In the morning Melissa phoned Jenny and told her what her mum said. ⌠WOW! Your mum is soo cool. Soo, are you?■ Jenny asked. ⌠Jenny i won▓t know yet, we only started trying last night.■ Melissa said.

- Three weeks later-

⌠OH MY GOD!!!!!! YESSSSSS!!!■ Melissa shouted, throwing her pregnancy test in the air. Melissa▓s mum ran up the stairs anxious to know if she▓s pregnant or not. ⌠Well, are you or not?■ Helen, Melissa▓s mum, asked. ⌠I AM!!!■ Melissa shouted. ⌠Can i go to Chris▓s to tell him the good news?■ Melissa asked. ⌠Yes, course you can.■ Melissa ran all the way to Chris▓s house. When she got there she rang the bell a couple of times; Chris▓s dad answered the door. ⌠Hello is Chris there please i need to tell him something really important?■ She asked smiling. ⌠Yes, come in, he▓s in his bedroom, staring at his phone, i think he is waiting for you to phone him.■ Said Chris▓s dad Melissa ran upstairs and into Chris▓s room, Chris stood up to give Melissa a big hug, Melissa leaped into his arms. ⌠Well what happened?■ Whispered Chris, you have to whisper because my parents are downstairs. ⌠Ok, well I'm... Pregnant.■ Melissa whispered softly. ⌠SERIOUSLY, THAT▓S GREAT!!!■ Shouted Chris. ⌠Shhhh!■ Said Melissa. ⌠I▓m going for my first scan tomorrow, do you want to come?■ Melissa asked. Chris▓s dad came into the room, ⌠what▓s great?■ He asked. ⌠Erm, Melissa▓s got into college, she▓s studying social work.■ Chris said anxiously. ⌠Oh, congratulations Melissa.■ He said.

-Next day-

Melissa and Chris walked to the hospital where Melissa was having her first scan. ⌠Hello, is it Melissa? Would you like to come through?■ Asked the nurse. ⌠Now if you would like to lie on the bed for me. And we▓ll get started.■ Asked the lady. Melissa lay on the bed while the nurse put a gooey jelly onto Melissa▓s stomach. ⌠After we have finished here i will take you down to my office and talk to you about what will happen during your pregnancy.■ The nurse told Melissa. ⌠Can you tell me what sex the baby is please?■ Asked Melissa. ⌠Yes sure, i can confirm that it is a... girl!■ Said the nurse. After the scan Melissa was led into a room and was told what was going to happen during her pregnancy and that because she is young she will be having a scan every 10 days to check on her progress. The nurse also told Chris what he can do to help.

-Later that afternoon-  
⌠I'm going into town, do you want to come with me, and I can▓t go on my own.■ Asked Melissa. ⌠My mum gave me the bankcard to get a pram and some clothes.■ Melissa said. Melissa started picking out clothes for newborn babies. She picked out a pink baby grow, a yellow baby grow, she also picked out a white Moses basket. ⌠I▓ll get a pram when i about 6 months.■ Melissa said. ⌠Yeah but your mum told you to get on today.■ Chris said. ⌠ Oh yeah, I think I'll get one when I'm with my mum,■ Melissa said. ⌠My back is killing me■ Melissa moaned. ⌠You know, I▓m gonna have to tell my mum and dad eventually. But i don▓t know how, i can▓t exactly say mum, dad, Melissa's pregnant and it▓s my baby, because they▓ll kill me.■ Chris said. ⌠I don▓t know how to either, i suppose we▓ll have to tell them together■ Melissa told Chris. Melissa and Chris set off back to Melissa▓s for tea.

When they got to Melissa▓s and they walked into the living room, ⌠CONGRATULATIONS!■ Shouted everyone in the room. Melissa▓s mum had thrown them a party and she had invited Chris▓s mum and dad. ⌠Chris you never told us that Melissa▓s expecting a baby. So is it a boy or a girl?■ Asked Ben, Chris▓s dad, ⌠it▓s a girl.■ Chris said with excitement. When we▓ve finished college we▓re going o get a flat together. ⌠how far gone is she?■ asked Chris▓s mum. ⌠she▓s about 3 weeks now, we▓re really excited.

- At Jenny▓s house-

⌠so how are you feeling today?■ asked Amy. ⌠fine, My back is really sore.■ Jenny Groaned. ⌠how far along are you?■ asked jenny▓s mum, ⌠7 weeks now■ Jenny said, yawning. Jenny▓s dad walked in and looked at jenny, ⌠bloody hell, you▓ve got fat quick!■ He had Chad, Jenny▓s boyfriend, with him. ⌠Jenny, I need to talk, It▓s about our baby.■ said Chad, ⌠What▓s up?■ Jenny asked. ⌠well I don▓t know if we would be able to cope with all the stress and the crying and always wanting stuff.■ He said. ⌠My dad put you up to this, because when i spoke to you before on the phone you were really excited about being a father.■ Jenny said, getting angry. ⌠Oh ok, he did, i didn▓t want to say it but he made me. I can▓t wait, how are you feeling?■ Chad admitted. ⌠Sonic, come into the kitchen please, NOW!■ Amy said. Amy and Sonic walked into the kitchen. ⌠What do you think you are doing? trying to split up Jenny and Chad they have been together for ages, you can▓t just slit them up because Jenny▓s pregnant. It▓s no big deal, we will get through this, it▓s not as if she▓s alone anymore.■ Amy said. ⌠what do you mean, she▓s not alone anymore?■ Sonic asked. ⌠well, she has me and you, if you would just lighten up, its happened now, and she has Melissa to stick by her as well.■ Amy said. ⌠Ok if I apologize to Jenny and help her through her pregnancy and get anything she needs, will you forgive me?■ Sonic begged. ⌠I will forgive you, if you go into the living room and say sorry to Jenny for trying to beak up her relationship with Chad. You know how much he means to her.■ Amy said. They both walked back into the living room. ⌠Jenny, listen, I'm really sorry abut trying to break up your relationship and calling you a slut who will have sex with anyone with a fully-functioning cock.■ Sonic said, ⌠and..■ Amy said, ⌠and i will buy you all the stuff you need for the baby, we can go into town tomorrow and get all the stuff you need like a pram, a baby seat, clothes and all that.■ Sonic said.

-  
(A/N) Well, bet you didn▓t see that coming. i need to think of another name for the story but i don▓t know what to rename it, any suggestions, the one i think is best will be chosen. if you want to put anything into the third chapter then just send me an e-mail on what you think should happen in the next chapter. (Jenny or Melissa is NOT gonna lose their baby). Please review. 


End file.
